PC:Wil Rando (johnmeier1)
Summary Fluff Background The son of a moderately wealthy Temperavir bureaucrat in the Imperium, Wil was raised in an idle environment where he had to seek hobbies and interests. From an early age this was hunting. While moderately successful with the bow, Wil also had the endurance for travel in the wilderness and came upon a close knowledge of nature. He was also going through the paces of a noble life learning poetry, music, and the arts. His main tutor was a great bard who taught him to draw on his voice and songs to stir up assemblies and to inspire audiences with his performances. Hoping to emulate his mentor, Wil set out to learn more of the world and make his own heroic stories. Appearance and personality Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 175 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: While brought up shielded from most troubles in the world, Wil is used to surviving on his own in a natural environment. He is naturally dismissive of "vulgar" things and praises the arts in all cases. Physical Description: Wil Rando is a tall half-elf, lithe in frame. He wears well made chainmail armor to protect himself from brigands and wild beasts while hunting. His favored weapon is the longbow, which he always carries across his back, but a few daggers are also kept about his person if in close quarters. He has a flute tucked into his belt and will occasionally play short songs inspired by bird calls. Region The Imperium - +2 diplomacy checks, oratory is an artform in the Imperium (or at least an obsession); even the most inept Imperium citizen can turn a phrase better than most. Hooks Hook 1 - Wil's upbringing provided him with mentors and connections, but also with rivals and enemies. There are other families of the Imperium who would provoke or malign Wil just for his heritage. Hook 2 - Kicker Illegitimate child - Wil had his share of dalliances as a young man and one of them (unknown to him) resulted in a son. The boy would be 16 now, the age of Wil when he had the affair. The boy is out there somewhere, does he know about Wil? Ministats sblock=ministats Status: ongoing 5 poison (save ends) Init: +7 Speed: 5 Perception:22 Insight: 20 AC: 24 F/R/W:17/19/24 HP: 49/70 Surges: 7/8 Surge Value: 17 AP: 1 Languages: Allarian, Imperia, Draconic Str:8 Dex:14 Wis:15 Con:13 Int:10 Cha:22 Powers: At Will - color=green Jinx Shot, Cutting Words/color Encounter - color=redsSecond Wind, Fox's Cunning, Twin Strike, Grappling Spirits, Hunter's Quarry, Majestic Word (2/2)/s, Words of Friendship, sChord of Dissonance, Rewrite the Future, Rhyme of the Blood-Seeking Blade/s, Virtue of Prescience/color Daily - color=grayArrow of Ill Omen, Arrow of Warning, Bracers of Archery, Circlet of Mental Onslaught, Inevitable Shot, Saga of Vengeance, Songbow of Vanishment, Warding Arrow, Word of Life/color #Warding Arrow Trigger - Immediate Interrupt when Wil is hit by 1 or less with an attack #Virtue of Prescience Trigger - Immediate Interrupt to the First Ally hit by 1 or less with an attack Full Character Sheet /sblock #Arrow of Warning Trigger - Immediate Interrupt to the First Bloodied Ally attacked in melee #Fox's Cunning Trigger - Immediate Reaction to the First Enemy that attacks me in melee #Chord of Dissonance Trigger - Immediate Interrupt to the First Ally hit for 10 or more damage Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Half-Elf Dilettante (Twin Strike) Dual Heritage Group Diplomacy - You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks +2 to Constitution and Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low Light Languages: Common, Elven, and one other (Draconic) Skill Bonuses: +2 Diplomacy and +2 Insight Class Features Bard +1 Reflex, +1 Will Bardic Training - Ritual Caster feat, Ritual Book (2) Bardic Virtue (Virtue of Prescience) - Once per encounter as an immediate interrupt, when an enemy hits one ally within 5 squares of you, you grant that ally a power bonus equal to your Wisdom modifier (+2) to the defense targeted by the triggering enemy until the end of that enemy’s turn. Majestic Word Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest - healing surges during rest gain +6 extra hit points Words of Friendship Feats Warrior of the Wild level Combat Virtuoso level Primal Sharpshooter level Versatile Expertise (Bow/Bow) bonus Novice Power (Shout of Triumph -> Fox's Cunning) level Acolyte Power (Moment of Escape -> Warding Arrow) Level Grounding Shot Level Skills and Languages LanguagesAllarian, Imperia, Draconic Powers Powers Known Bard At-Will Cutting Words - 1st Level Attack Power Jinx Shot - 1st Level Attack Power Encounter Majestic Word - 1st Level Class Feature Shout of Triumph - 1st Level (Novice Power Feat) Word of Friendship - 1st Level Class Feature Moment of Escape - 2nd Level Utility (Acolyte Power Feat) Rhyme of the Blood-Seeking Blade - 3rd Level Attack Power Chord of Resilience - 6th Level Utility Power Rewrite the Future - 7th Level Attack Power Daily Arrow of Warning - 1st Level Attack Power Arrow of Ill Omen - 5th Level Attack Power Saga of Vengeance - 9th Level Attack Power Word of Life - 10th Level Utility Power Other Dilettante Twin Strike Multiclass Hunter's Quarry Encounter Power (The target you designate as your quarry remains your quarry until the end of your next turn) Grappling Spirits - Encounter Power (ranged basic attack) Inevitable Shot - Daily Power Fox's Cunning - Encounter Power (Novice Power Feat) Warding Arrow - Daily Utility Power (Acolyte Power Feat) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power07= |Power08= }} Equipment Gold 2820 gp 4 sp Weight 61 lbs WISHLIST By Level * By Slot * Tracking Gold Chainmail Armor 40 gp, Longbow 5 gp, Dagger x 2 2 gp, Arrows x 60 2 gp, Backpack (empty) 2 gp, Bedroll 1 sp, Flint and steel 1 gp, Pouch, belt (empty) 1 gp, Rations, trail (5 days) 2 gp 5 sp, Rope, silk (50 ft.) 10 gp, Sunrod (1) 2 gp, Waterskin 1 gp, Flute 5 gp Starting Gold 26 gp 4 sp (100 gp - 73 gp 6sp ) ---- Purchases (-14416) +14 gp (Sell Chainmail and Longbow) +7 gp (Loan from Kane (renau1g) -840 gp (BUY Healer's Brooch +1) -13,920 gp (BUY Songbow of Vanishment +2, Healer's Finemail +2, Dynamic Belt, Bag of Holding, Potion of Vigor x2) -7 gp (Repay loan to Kane (renau1g) +330gp (Sell Healer's Chainmail +1, Songbow of Vanishment +1) Treasure (17,210) +94gp & Songbow of Vanishment +1 (AV2) & healing potion (Lord Byron's Economic Woes ) +100gp Diamond & 190gp & Healer's Chainmail +1 & Potion of healing (Lord Byron's Economic Woes) Used Healing Potion (Lord Byron's Economic Woes) +409 gp (Lord Byron's Economic Woes) Power Jewel (AV) (Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes) +766 gp & Boots of the Fencing Master & healing potion (Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes) +1209 gp & Bracers of Archery, 3 Dual Arrows, 2 Onslaught Arrows (Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +115 gp (Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +605 gp (Lord Byron's Lost Silver ) +2831 gp, Sure Shot Glove (Lord Byron's Lost Silver) +1788 gp (2 DM Credits Tracking) +9103 gp Circlet of Mental Onslaught, (Lord Byron's Lost Silver) ---- +2820 gp and 4 sp Total XP 1390 XP Lord Byron's Economic Woes 1210 XP Lord Byron's Economic Woes 1378 XP Lord Byron's Economic Woes 935 XP Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes 1268 XP Lord Byron's High Seas High Stakes 1531 XP Lord Byron's Lost Silver 76 XP Lord Byron's Lost Silver 1552 XP Lord Byron's Lost Silver 2999 XP Lord Byron's Lost Silver 1000 XP Spend 2 DM Credits Tracking 7419 XP Lord Byron's Lost Silver ---- 20682 XP total Changes Wil was remade at 4th level, new ability scores were purchased using point buy system, changed from valorous bard to prescient bard Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g approved Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer (or never did) apply. Approved Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Approval 2 Approval from ScorpiusRIsk: Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRIsk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approved from renau1g: *Please add the Expertise feat to your feats section (Summary) *Health - HP should be 45, not 40 Minor though so approved Approval 2 Status Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved as 2nd level character with 1390 xp by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Approved as 3rd level character with 2600 xp by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Approved as 4th level character with 3978 xp by Renau1g and ScorpiusRisk. Approved as 5th level character with 6187 xp by Renau1g ''' '''Status: Approved as 6th level character with 7712 xp by X and X Category:L4W Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval